<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown Criminal by bandejacrowned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535595">Unknown Criminal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandejacrowned/pseuds/bandejacrowned'>bandejacrowned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Depths of Your Sparkling Eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, College, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Romance, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Suspense, side taebin, they're all so dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandejacrowned/pseuds/bandejacrowned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you had wonderful, amazing, incredible, out-of-this-world superpowers?</p>
<p>If your answer is 'rob a bank', congratulations!</p>
<p>You're under arrest.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Beomgyu is a college student who started to rob banks after developing superpowers. What happens when Yeonjun, the most efficient police officer of his department, starts to chase him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Depths of Your Sparkling Eyes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unknown Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="chapter">
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p> "Sorry, but we're currently out of job openings." </p>
<p> Beomgyu sighed. He lost count of how many times he heard that over the morning, always followed by an apologetic smile. This time, however, the manager didn't even let him show her his curriculum vitae.</p>
<p> He left the cafeteria and proceeded to walk, even though his feet hurt. He wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop until he had a brand-new job to please his parents. It didn't matter what occupation it was, as long as he could make money from that.</p>
<p> But if he didn't make it in time... well, he would need to find a new place to live.</p>
<p> The previous day had been nothing like that. </p>
<p> There he was, having a nap at the library. Everything was the same as another tiring day, except for, uh, a horn that the librarian was ready to honk if Beomgyu didn't wake up at that exact moment. That woman didn't like him at all. </p>
<p> It wasn't the first time he ended up sleeping at that place, only waking up when it was past ten p.m. It's not that the junior stayed up at night when he was supposed to sleep — well, he did, but the main reason for his afternoon naps was pretty simple: boredom.</p>
<p> Spending the whole day at the university can be extremely boring for someone who has no friends. Yet Beomgyu had known nothing else, so he settled in, accepting that his days would be lonely and quiet.</p>
<p> There was nothing else he could do besides studying and sleeping. He had already tried every single pastime he could think of.</p>
<p> Scrolling through social media? He didn't have the internet for that.</p>
<p> Playing offline games? Beomgyu had already played most of them.</p>
<p> Going to the city's park? It was far from the university, and he couldn't spend his bus fare home on a trip to the park — or else, he would have to go back home by foot.</p>
<p> Reading books? No. Definitely not. Beomgyu already had too many university’s books to read and to write an essay about the discussed subjects.</p>
<p> Playing an instrument? His guitar broke after years of disuse.</p>
<p> His options were very limited. Despite that, he'd rather stick to the boredom instead of spending his free time at home. It was better that way.</p>
<p> Now that he thinks about it, he misses the monotony. It’s easier to count sheeps as a pastime on a Friday afternoon than spending his Saturday morning looking for a job. He’d pick the first one without thinking twice.</p>
<p> After waking up to a loud 'honk' followed by a loud voice calling for him, he freaked out, realizing it was too close to the time the bus would arrive at the university’s stop. After grabbing his stuff, he ran.</p>
<p> It was so contradictory — he was running the fastest he could to get to the least destination he wanted to be in the world. No, not the bus stop- his house.</p>
<p> Beomgyu's house stopped being 'home' for him a long time ago. To be more specific, since his parents lost their job when he was in high school.</p>
<p> The crisis of 2015 affected lots of families and companies in Seoul, and, unfortunately, Choi's family was one of them. </p>
<p> They used to work at an ordinary company, which paid them enough money to live a comfortable life. However, Beomgyu’s parents always acted like money was lacking, <em>almost </em>as if they could predict what was about to happen. His mother and father were the personifications of the <em>Extreme Cheapskates.</em></p>
<p> Sadly, they lost their job and had to pay for Beomgyu’s education with the money saved for emergencies, leaving almost nothing to pay the bills, buy clothes, and even food. It was one of the hardest periods the boy has been through, if not <em>the </em>hardest.</p>
<p> He expected that when he entered university things would get better. He hoped to spend more time with his family, do ordinary things people do like camping together or going on a trip to the beach. </p>
<p> But that didn't happen. Instead, it got worse. </p>
<p> When Beomgyu came of age, his parents pressured him to get a job, to help them with the house’s costs. He sent his curriculum vitae to some businesses, but was rejected since he didn't have any experience with work nor had he graduated. So, he gave up on that. </p>
<p> But his parents didn't.</p>
<p> He tried to make up for them by studying harder and helping with housework, but it wasn't good enough. All they expected from him was perfection — and money, of course. Nothing was acceptable until he gave them what they wanted. While that didn't happen, he’d have to hear countless insults about himself.</p>
<p> To avoid this, Beomgyu spends most of his time at the University. Times like that, when he’d arrive at the stop at the last moment, feeling the weight on his shoulders and pain on his back — consequences of a tiring and repetitive routine. </p>
<p> He sat down in the window seat, hoping that the wind could blow his worries away. Plugging in his earphones, Beomgyu chose the chillest playlist he had. The mood fit the empty streets the bus was passing by.</p>
<p> He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the melody — a sweet, soft melody, as soft as the air against the loose strands of his black hair. But his efforts were in vain. Each turn made him remember that he was closer, <em>he was getting closer and closer.</em></p>
<p> And then, he finally arrived. </p>
<p> He opened the door in the most silent way he could, taking slow and light steps to his room. His bedroom wasn't too far from the front door, so it wouldn't take long to get there. He was almost there, so close that if he ran, he’d be already there, listening to the sound of silence and victory.</p>
<p>
        <em> “Crack!”</em>
      </p>
<p> Well, that wasn't the sound of victory. More like the opposite.</p>
<p> The noise made by wood planks breaking woke up his father, who was napping on the couch. Startled by the sound and mad for being woken up, he started throwing insults at his son, who was too tired to care about it.</p>
<p> “... and you better get a job tomorrow’s night, or else I’ll kick your useless ass out of this house.”</p>
<p>
        <em> Wait a minute.</em>
      </p>
<p><em> He must be joking, right? </em> </p>
<p> Beomgyu half expected his father to laugh, to say that it was a lame joke, and he’d have to wash the dishes for two months, but judging by his angry face and his previous actions, he wasn't. It meant that he’d have to find a job in less than 24 hours.</p>
<p>
        <em> How the hell will I do that?</em>
      </p>
<p> If the companies had already rejected Beomgyu, why would they accept him now? It didn’t make sense. </p>
<p> Indeed, he didn't want to come back home, but he didn't have anywhere else to stay. His parents were his only family and people he was close to in the city. </p>
<p> Will they simply kick him out and leave their son alone in the streets of Seoul if he doesn't get a job?</p>
<p> As if he was <em>absolutely nothing </em>to them?</p>
<p> He needed oxygen.</p>
<p> “Fine. I’ll find one,” these were the last words he said before running out the door. No, he wouldn't start looking for a job at that moment, it was too late for that. He just needed time and space to think — and to wipe the tears that ran down his cheeks.</p>
<p> He was determined: he’d become a new employee the next day.</p>
<p> And that's how he ended up in that situation. Headaches and all.</p>
<p> Beomgyu spent the whole morning looking for a part-time job, but without success. It was like every college student had the same idea as him, but arrived earlier and got the position before.</p>
<p> It was almost midday, and he had made no progress so far. The frustration rising in his chest made everything more difficult, and his feet cried for help.</p>
<p><em> One more, </em>he thought. <em>Just one more store, and I’m going home.</em></p>
<p> He decided that the album store across the road would be his last shot since he always wanted to work in that kind of place. It had everything Beomgyu loved: great music playing in the background, fresh air, and, obviously, his favorite albums. He even found the one he’s been looking for since the beginning of the year!</p>
<p> He could already see himself working there, having the life he’s always dreamed of. It would be as perfect as a fairytale.</p>
<p> And just like a fairytale, it stayed in his dreams, since the store didn't need any help. </p>
<p> As he left that place, the realization hit him. <em>He failed. </em>He could indeed keep looking for a job in the afternoon, but what for? Not only that, but he knew he would be rejected again and again.</p>
<p> Now it’s time to make other plans. Plans involving how to make a campsite out of sticks and leaves. Yeah, that would be a good start.</p>
<p> He looked at the sky to check the weather and try to guess if it would rain or not until he saw it:</p>
<p>
        <em> Puma’s Lab: looking for volunteers.</em>
      </p>
<p> “Huh, that huge outdoor wasn't there before, was it?” His face turned into a confused one. He had never seen that advertisement, nor the lab itself. “Right, miss?” He asked a woman that was by his side, who completely ignored him.</p>
<p> Beomgyu squinted to read the smaller words.</p>
<p>
        <em> We’re looking for people who would be willing to become the test subject of our new medication.</em>
      </p>
<p> “Who would be that dumb to take medicine provided by an unknown lab?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>
        <em> And, of course, we’ll be paying a great amount of money to those who volunteer themselves.</em>
      </p>
<p> That changes everything.</p>
<p> He knew it was ridiculous. He knew he would regret it later if anything went wrong. Not only that, but he knew it was too good — too easy and simple to be true, but he was <em>desperate. </em>It was his bed at stake. </p>
<p> He couldn't waste that opportunity.</p>
<p> Beomgyu searched the place’s address in his phone and realized it was a few blocks from where he was. It would take a few minutes to get there, but he could arrive at the lab before lunch if he walked faster.</p>
<p> “Sorry.” He apologized to a man after bumping into him accidentally. Beomgyu was so excited at the possibility of getting money that he didn't see him standing at the corner.</p>
<p> After a couple minutes of walking, the app informed him that he had arrived at the destination. What didn't make sense for him was that he couldn't see any laboratory from where he was. There were only some houses and a small building in that alley.</p>
<p> “Seems like I was tricked.” He felt his hopes being crushed again. “I knew it.” He lowered his head, clenching his trembling fists.</p>
<p> It felt like the world was against him.</p>
<p> Beomgyu kneeled down in the middle of the street, too exhausted to even care about the hot pavement. He hated that feeling of frustration that seemed to never abandon him. </p>
<p> “What do you mean with ‘it was the wrong house’?” He heard a man speaking on the phone as he left one of the houses of the alley. “Soobin, I spent the whole morning looking for shreds of evidence, you can't be serious about this!”</p>
<p> Judging by his uniform, Beomgyu concluded that the man was a police officer. A tall and blonde one, he added. </p>
<p> “My fault? <em>You </em>were the one who sent me the address of the crime scene!” The cop continued, looking outraged. “I remember perfectly you saying: it’s the blue house next to that creepy-ass lab.” </p>
<p> “Wait a minute.”</p>
<p> “Or did you send me the wrong address on purpose to make fun of me? It must be really funny to see me here making a fool of myself.” </p>
<p>
        <em> The blue house next to that creepy-ass lab...</em>
      </p>
<p> But the only things beside the blue house are the end of the street and that small old building…</p>
<p> Something clicked in Beomgyu’s head.</p>
<p> “Fine, I get it that you make mistakes sometimes. Wait- don't cry! I’m sorry for being rude. Look, I’ll make up for you with ice cream later, okay? And we can—”  </p>
<p> “Excuse me, sir, is that building over there a lab?” Beomgyu quickly stood up, feeling his hopes coming back as he waited for the cop’s confirmation. He had to be sure he didn't misheard him.</p>
<p> “Huh? Just a minute. Soob, meet me at that restaurant across the police station in ten minutes. My treat.” The police officer hung up the call. “Sorry, can you repeat that, please?”</p>
<p> “I was asking you if that small building is a laboratory. Specifically, a lab called Puma’s.” </p>
<p> “Yes, it is. It doesn't look like one, right? It would pass as a common building if it wasn't for that sign over there.” The cop pointed at a sign that was almost hidden by the bushes.</p>
<p> “Oh.”</p>
<p> “Are you going inside it?” </p>
<p> “Actually yes. I need to, uh, get my exams done.” Beomgyu didn't have a reason to lie since he was doing nothing wrong, but it didn't feel right to tell a stranger that he was offering himself to act as a guinea pig — again, why was he doing that in first place?</p>
<p> “Well, good luck. I’ve heard some crazy stories about that place.”</p>
<p> “What do you mean? It looks pretty… normal, I guess.” Beomgyu looked for any detail that seemed odd, but found none. It was a plain white, boring old building.</p>
<p> “Don’t let its ordinary facade fool you. They say that people who go inside it never return the same.” The cop whispered, as if it was some kind of secret. “And, sometimes… they never return.”</p>
<p> Wonderful. Look at the kind of place that he was about to get into.</p>
<p> “I’m just joking, kid.” The officer laughed, looking amused, probably by the face Beomgyu was making. Did he look that scared? “We just call it ‘the creepy-ass lab’ ’cause some of the lamps aren't working properly and the place is ancient. It gives me goosebumps.” he continued, faking a tremble. “Don't worry, they won't hurt you.”</p>
<p> “Aha, I see.” Beomgyu chuckled, but he would never see the lab the same way. “Thanks for helping me, officer…” He turned to look for the officer’s name in his badge but the man had already left.</p>
<p> Once again, he was left alone.</p>
<p> He knew that the right choice was to leave the alley and accept whatever fate had prepared for him in his future homeless life — especially after what the cop had told him. Even though he was joking with him, Beomgyu couldn't help to keep thinking about what he said.</p>
<p> However, said boy was a brave one. Beomgyu was a Choi, and Choi's don't back off from a challenge, no matter what it was. He’d rather face the small possibility of being killed by that lab than face the harsh reality of being homeless. </p>
<p> And that's why he took out his curriculum and entered the laboratory.</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and that's it for today!</p><p>i hope you guys liked the first chapter ^^ if you have any thoughts about it, share with us in the comment section</p><p>btw, what would you do if you were in Beomgyu's place? would you go inside the lab or try to find another job?</p><p>also I'd like to thank my beta readers <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae">Mary_Rae</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioseleLouise">GioseleLouise</a>, who helped me write this chapter and the following ones. please check out their works as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>